


Kakuzu sempte will be number 1.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 8, F/M, Former KakuKisa relationship, HidaKaku - Freeform, KakuHida Week 2020, Kakuhida - Freeform, Kakuzu too, M/M, Mention to KakuKisa, Mutual Pining, hidan is an idiot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Eles sempre foram apaixonados um pelo outro, mas Hidan só percebeu isso no ensino médio e não soube lidar com isso... Até agora.They were always in love with each other, but Hidan only realized this in high school and couldn't handle it... Until now.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 12
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Kakuzu sempte will be number 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Isso é realmente grande, mas eu adorei escrever!
> 
> This is really big, but I loved writing!

Eles se conhecem desde que dormiam em berços, foram a escolinha juntos, estudavam juntos, cresceram juntos, eles sempre fizeram tudo juntos. Eles tinham outros amigos, mas nada se comparava a eles, uma amizade antiga que durou até hoje mesmo nas desavenças.

Agora, morando juntos em um apartamento, Hidan sentia que se afogaria por reprimir tantos sentimentos em relação ao seu melhor amigo, claro, Kakuzu se transformou em um homem muito centrado e resolutivo, tudo parecia muito óbvio para ele, pelo menos é assim que Hidan via as coisas.

Até achava que Kakuzu saberia seus sentimentos.

— Ei, amor. — Chamou Hidan.

Quando que Hidan começou a chamar Kakuzu de amor? Por mais que não pareça, era uma coisa inocente na época, o albino era aquelas crianças que perguntava o motivo de tudo, questionando seus pais o motivo de se chamarem de amor.

“O amor é um sentimento muito profundo e lindo, por isso chamamos um ao outro de amor.” Respondeu sua mãe, um tanto quanto envergonhada, seu pai parecia bobo com a confissão. Hidan, muito pequeno, não entendia a profundeza daquelas palavras, mas superficialmente ele entendeu que é assim que chamamos alguém que gosta.

Noutro dia, o albino chegou na escolinha chamando Kakuzu de amor, afinal, ele gosta de Kakuzu, eles eram amigos. O pequeno Kakuzu corou inicialmente, mas acabou se acostumando.

— O que foi? — Kakuzu comia uma tigela de azeitona enquanto assistia a um filme, tão concentrado que nem olhara para Hidan.

Assim era melhor, a notícia que daria seria melhor o moreno não o olhar mesmo, senão o albino não teria coragem — Eu comecei a namorar. — Ele riu.

— Parabéns. — Kakuzu olhou para Hidan — Espero que esse dure mais do que o anterior.

Hidan tinha uma fama de galinha baladeiro, Kakuzu sentia que qualquer desavisada se apaixonaria perdidamente pelo albino, afinal, Hidan é muito bonito, portanto, quando ele começava a namorar alguma garota acabava não durando muito pois elas ficavam com ciúmes do jeito que o albino não conseguia se afastar de festas e principalmente de si.

O moreno nunca entendia o motivo delas terem tanto ciúmes, eles eram apenas amigos, até onde sabia, Hidan era hétero. Ou seria por que Kakuzu era assumidamente bissexual?

— Também… — Respondeu rindo.

Ou teria outro motivo que Kakuzu desconhecia? Ele realmente não queria se iludir com tal probabilidade.  
— Você tá muito nervoso. — Analisou — Tem algo a mais para contar, Hidan?

O olhar afiado de Kakuzu sempre deixava as pernas de Hidan bambas — É que eu combinei de ir jantar com ela, mas eu não quero ir sozinho.

— Nem pensar.

— Vamos, amo-

— Para de me chamar assim.

Hidan bufou, odiava quando começava a namorar, Kakuzu começava a censurá-lo, ele até entendia, mas não era como se fosse importante — Bora caralho, vai ser legal, é naquele restaurante que você gosta!

— Não, eu tenho trabalho amanhã.

— Só começa às 11!

— Gosto de ter tempo para dormir. — Kakuzu deixou a tigela de azeitona de lado — E eu não quero ser vela.

— Eu chamo o Kisame! — Péssima ideia.

O moreno parecia mais interessado — E quem vai pagar?

Hidan rolou os olhos — Eu…

Kakuzu sorriu satisfeito — Então tá certo.

Se Kakuzu gostava de Hidan? Sim, talvez até mais do que deveria, ele percebeu isso desde que era criança, Hidan é extrovertido e aparenta não ter medo de nada, eram coisas que o moreno admirava nele.

Mas as vezes, ele sentia que Hidan escondia algo dentro de si e descontava tudo em baladas e sexo, as vezes em maconha, Kakuzu não gostava de nenhuma das três opções, achava irracional fazer isso, se existia um problema, tem que resolvê-lo.

Quando chegaram no restaurante, a nova namorada de Hidan já estava lá, com um vestido impecável. Ela correu para abraçar Hidan que correspondeu — Lídia, esse é Kakuzu, Kakuzu essa é Lídia.

Ambos se cumprimentaram, mas Kakuzu percebeu que Hidan parecia desconfortável com a situação. Lídia era loira de olhos verdes, baixinha e tinha um ar inocente, era algo diferente no mínimo, não se parecia com as outras namoradas que Hidan teve.

Quem era ele para julgar, afinal?

— Convidou outra pessoa, bebê? — Perguntou Lídia para Hidan.  
— Sim, um amigo nosso.

— Eu espero ele aqui, podem ir entrando. — Disse Kakuzu.

Hidan falaria algo, mas sua namorada foi mais rápida — Okay! Vamos bebê.

Então a loira saiu arrastando Hidan para dentro do local, o mesmo não parecia muito contente, xingando ambos, mas entrou de qualquer forma. Kakuzu só queria paz para aquela noite, na última vez que saiu com Hidan e alguma namorada dele, deu muito ruim no final.

— Kakuzu! — O moreno escutou ser chamado, virando-se para a direção onde ouvira — Caramba, tá bonitão, tudo isso é pro Hidan? — Riu Kisame.

— Cala a boca idiota — Kakuzu corou.

— Ficou até meio vermelhinho, acho que acertei.

— Eu vou te matar Kisame. — Ameaçou.

Ele riu — Desculpe, agora, não entendi nada que o Hidan falou no telefone, me explica.

— Ele arranjou uma namorada e me arrastou para cá, como eu não queria ficar sozinho, pedi para chamar você. — Explicou.

— Outra? Caramba, não faz 2 semanas. — Kisame contou nos dedos — Mas ei, você tá legal com isso né?

— Você sempre vai perguntar isso? — Irritou-se.

Kisame jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros do moreno — Claro, você é meu amigo.

Kakuzu se sentia tão hipócrita, resolutivo? Que piada, não conseguia resolver nada em relação a Hidan, tudo parecia difícil, e não queria estragar a amizade de anos que tinha, portanto, suportar parecia uma boa opção.

A noite se seguiu bem, como bons extrovertidos, Hidan e Kisame comandavam a conversa como se nasceram para isso, Lídia parecia confortável com isso, respondia e estendia o assunto como dava.

— Você trabalha em uma ONG? Que fofo! — Disse a mulher.

— Pois é, não é fácil, mas eu gosto muito! — Riu Kisame.  
Kakuzu tinha o cardápio em mãos, procurando o que comer, por mais que Hidan estivesse pagando essa noite, ambos moravam juntos e pagavam as contas juntos, então não queria comer nada caro.

— Ei — Chamou Hidan — amo– KAKUZU!

O moreno sabia tanto que Hidan daria essa gafe, era um apelido inocente, mas não era comum amigos se chamarem de ‘amor’.

— Pra quê gritar desse jeito? — Reclamou Kisame, que por dentro segurava uma gargalhada.

— Foda-se. — Mandou Hidan, olhou para Lídia que parecia assustada pelo grito repentino, ela não percebeu, Hidan rezou para que ela não tivesse percebido — O que você vai pedir?

Kakuzu engoliu a seco — Estou decidindo ainda.

— Eu não entendo nada nesse cardápio. — Lídia bufou.

— Kakuzu é bom nisso, pede pra ele. — Comentou Kisame, vendo que Lídia não entendeu, ele prosseguiu — Kakuzu é crítico gastronômico!

— Sério!? — A loira estava surpresa — Traduz pra mim então! — Ela sorriu para Kakuzu.

Seria uma longa noite, Kakuzu sabia disso e Hidan pensava do mesmo jeito, ele olhava para as horas e nunca passava, estava entediado e pior ainda, sentia-se desconfortável, achava que com Kakuzu lá daria certo, mas foi justamente o contrário, ele não conseguia fazer nada com o moreno ali.

Ele sentia um aperto quando tinha que beijar sua namorada na frente de Kakuzu e sabia o motivo. Quando que Hidan se apaixonou pelo seu melhor amigo? Provavelmente desde sempre, mas ele só percebeu isso no ensino médio, quando Kakuzu começou a namorar Kisame, o ciúmes era forte, durou bastante o namoro, uns 4 anos praticamente, felizmente eles terminaram amigos ainda.

“Por que vocês terminaram?” A memória era vívida dele perguntando isso, ele queria saber tanto.  
“Nós vimos que gostávamos de outras pessoas, então decidimos terminar” Kakuzu lhe respondeu, sempre com aquele olhar centrado e determinado de que fez a coisa certa. Hidan o invejava tanto.

Ele queria fazer a coisa certa pelo menos uma vez na vida dele. Porém, Kakuzu sempre mereceu alguém melhor que si mesmo, portanto, parecia errado tirar essa oportunidade do amigo.

Os pratos chegaram, eles estavam bem descontraídos. O mais triste – ou não – da situação, é que Kakuzu e Kisame nunca pararam de ser amigos, muito maduros da parte deles, mas Hidan ainda sentia ciúmes por algo que nem tinha o direito de sentir.

— Eu vou no banheiro. — Disse Kakuzu, saindo da mesa e subindo as escadas, indo para o segundo andar caminhando até a porta do banheiro masculino.

Ele lavou o rosto e passou pelo seu cabelo curto castanho e liso, lembrando de como Hidan ficou o elogiando depois que ele cortou o cabelo, o albino sempre foi assim, acreditava sempre em Kakuzu e o ajudava. O moreno gostava disso, ele só queria que fossem mais que amigos, toda vez que Hidan o chamava de ‘amor’ o machucava bastante.

Saindo do banheiro, se deparou com Lídia — O banheiro feminino é por ali. — Apontou para o outro lado.

— Obrigada, mas não era para isso que vim aqui. — Ela cruzou os braços — Não me leve a mal, mas eu gostaria que você se afastasse um pouco de Hidan, ele fica desconfortável com a sua presença e não me dá atenção e eu sei, por outras bocas, que você é gay, então, respeite o meu relacionamento com ele e fique longe.

Isso quase sempre aconteceu, Kakuzu nem se impressionava mais, suspirou e andou até as escadas — Isso não vai rolar — Lídia fez cara feia — antes de você chegar eu já estava aqui, Hidan é meu melhor amigo e acho muita prepotência da sua parte vir me pedir isso. — Ele encarou ela, seus olhos afiados dizia muitas coisas que a mulher não conseguia distinguir — E para de bancar a garota inocente daquele jeito, só me faz pensar que você esconde algo, principalmente do seu amado namorado.

A loira engoliu a seco, enquanto Kakuzu descia as escadas pleno, ele não deixaria de ser amigo de Hidan por alguém que acabou de chegar, nem se fosse um amigo antigo, como Kisame, o albino era uma pessoa muito especial para ele.

— Demoraram né. — Comentou Kisame, vendo Kakuzu e Lídia chegando juntos.

— A gente se encontrou no meio do caminho. — Riu Lídia, docemente.

O jantar se encerrou, já estavam do lado de fora do restaurante, o moreno se sentia cansado, já pensando no dia de amanhã, trabalhar esgotado era horrível.

— Ei, abriu uma boate nova por aqui, querem ir? — Perguntou Lídia, animada.

— Eu vou pra caralho! — Disse Hidan, igualmente animado — Vamos Kakuzu?

Kakuzu estreitou os olhos — Eu tenho trabalho amanhã, Hidan.

— Poxa, Kakuzu — Hidan andou até ele, tocando em seu braço — Faz quanto tempo que você não curte?

— Não importa quanto tempo Hidan, eu tenho trabalho amanhã. — Disse Kakuzu, vendo que Hidan fez bico. Sorriu, um birrento com certeza — Quem sabe outra vez. — Ele colocou a mão sobre os cabelos macios de Hidan, fazendo cafuné.

O albino sentiu seu coração palpitar com força — E quem vai me dar carona para casa? — Perguntou.

— Kisame pode dar, né Kisa? — Perguntou Lídia, sorrindo para o mais alto.

Kisame sentia que uma tensão estava se formando ali, ele olhou para Kakuzu, o moreno parecia implorar para ele esse favor — Claro que posso! Bora nós três que o Kaku precisa descansar.

Hidan ficou irritado, mas concordou e junto com Lídia entrou no carro com Kisame e seguiram para a boate, enquanto Kakuzu seguiu para o apartamento.

Era umas 4 da manhã, Hidan sentia que o mundo estava rodando, sentindo-se zonzo só de andar, felizmente ele conseguiu entrar no apartamento, se escorando na parede e percebeu que a luz estava acessa, estranho, ele olhou ao redor e viu o notebook de Kakuzu aberto e o próprio sentado, porém ele parecia está dormindo.

Andando até a mesa, Hidan olhou para o rosto tranquilo de Kakuzu dormindo, a tela do notebook era visível um texto enorme digitado, o albino não se importou muito com isso, a visão que tinha de Kakuzu dormindo a sua frente parecia mais interessante.

Passou os dedos pelo rosto do moreno, a pele bonita e seu lábio perfeito, não teria sido melhor ele ter parado de ir atrás de namorada e ficar com a pessoa que ele verdadeiramente ama?

— Porra, eu sou burro pra caralho. — Sussurrou Hidan.  
Ele tirou os fios castanhos do rosto de Kakuzu, colocando atrás da orelha, quando menos percebeu Kakuzu tinha acordado e olhava confuso para Hidan, ele corou, seu corpo perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão com tudo.

— Hidan!? — Questionou Kakuzu.

— Eu to bem… Eu acho. — Disse Hidan, nunca percebendo que a lâmpada da cozinha girava tanto.

O moreno olhou às horas pela tela do notebook — Você chegou agora? — Levantou-se, coçando os olhos e dando a mão para ajudar Hidan a levantar, pela voz já dava para saber que estava bêbado.

— Acho que sim? — Hidan viu a mão de Kakuzu e a pegou — Fiquei meio perdido olhando você dormindo.

Hidan ficava falador quando bêbado, mais do que já era — Tá, só vai dormir, eu te ajudo a ir até o quarto.

— Hmmm — Ele gemeu manhoso, puxando Kakuzu para si, mas falhou miseravelmente, Kakuzu era tão forte quanto si — Tá bom caralho…

Estranhando o comportamento do albino, Kakuzu tinha uma feição de confusão, mas ajudou o albino se levantar e o arrastou até o quarto, felizmente o apartamento era pequeno, então o esforço foi mínimo e colocou Hidan na cama, ele deveria fazer o mesmo e ir dormir também, mas sentiu sua mão ser segurada.

— Ei, amor, eu tava pensando em uma coisa. — Começou Hidan, Kakuzu já esperava algo nada bom — E se eu terminasse com a Lídia?

— Hidan, você começou a namorar ela hoje. — Kakuzu sabia que discutir com bêbado era inútil, mas não deixou de se surpreender.

— Desde ontem, caramba — Corrigiu Hidan — Foi uma merda sabe, eu a vi beijando outro cara na boate e estranhamente não me senti traído, na real eu nem sinto que to namorando ela. — Hidan fez carinho na mão de Kakuzu — É bem diferente quando você e o Kisame tavam namorando… Porra, foi os piores 4 anos da minha vida!

Kakuzu estava, no mínimo, chocado, era muita coisa para processar, nunca imaginara que Hidan se sentia assim, afinal, nunca tiveram essa conversa — Amanhã a gente conversa Hidan, vai dormir. — Mandou Kakuzu, puxando sua mão.

— Você não acredita em mim? — Questionou Hidan — Se deixarmos isso para amanhã, o babaca aqui, vai amarelar, melhor falar agora que eu to bêbado caralho.

— E não vai se lembrar de nada depois e ainda vai amarelar. — Argumentou Kakuzu.

Um silêncio veio — É, faz sentido. Ela falou algo pra você? Depois que vocês chegaram do banheiro parecia meio estranho, ela falou alguma merda?

— Hidan, vai dormir.

Kakuzu não conseguiu dormir.

A manhã veio, o tempo estava nublado e Hidan ainda dormia e Kakuzu precisava trabalhar, ele deixou comida e alguns remédios para Hidan quando ele acordasse e saiu do apartamento. Quando o dito cujo acordou, ele sentia que sua cabeça explodiria, para sua sorte estava tudo escuro por conta das nuvens carregadas.

Ele tirou a roupa, jogando-a para o canto do quarto e pegou seu celular e o abriu, tinha muitas mensagens de Lídia, quando as abriu, os flashs de ontem vieram calmamente como um grande borrão, ela estava pedindo desculpa por trair na sua frente, Hidan sequer lembrava disso, no entanto, não sentia nada em relação a isso e apenas mandou um emoji de ‘joia’ para ela e jogou o celular longe.

Afundou o rosto no travesseiro e se questionou como chegou em casa, era um enigma que ele não estava a fim de resolver, parecia que se passou horas, mas ele finalmente levantou e caminhou até a cozinha, a ânsia já estava vindo, ele viu alguns remédios e um recado.

“Tem comida na geladeira, coma, quando eu chegar precisamos conversar – Kakuzu”

Sua garganta ficou seca, ele se sentiu ansioso, tentando lembrar a qualquer custo o que aprontou quando chegou no apartamento, mas não conseguia lembrar.

— Porra!

Ele tomou os comprimidos e foi comer, estava morrendo de fome. O dia passou, ele sequer encostou no celular, ficou assistindo televisão, foda-se que ele tinha coisas para fazer, estava sem saco para aquilo, era um dia frio e só queria ficar no sofá enrolado e bem quentinho.

Quando estava prestes a anoitecer, Kakuzu chegou — Ei, amor. — Chamou Hidan.

— Para de me chamar assim Hidan, você tá namorando. — Kakuzu guardou seu guarda-chuva e tirou seu sobretudo.

Hidan fez bico — Namorando? Geralmente quando se é traído o namoro termina.

Kakuzu engoliu a seco — Do que se lembra?

— Errr… De tomar uns porres, depois disso mais nada. — O albino estreitou os olhos — Eu fiz alguma coisa quando cheguei? — Perguntou.

— Não exatamente. — Kakuzu afastou o lençol e sentou no sofá ao lado de Hidan, roubando as batatinhas que o albino comia — Como ficou sabendo da traição se não lembra de nada?

— Eu acordei lotado de mensagem da Lídia pedindo desculpa por trair, então deduzi.

— Entendo, você vai sobreviver, se preocupa não. — Riu Kakuzu.

— Um homem sem chifre é um homem indefeso, lembre-se disso. — Brincou Hidan, vendo o sorriso ladino de Kakuzu, era tão lindo que sentia seu coração doer — Era sobre isso que queria conversar?

Como Kakuzu começaria essa conversa? Enrolaria ou seria direto? Bem, era a chance dele de conversar com o albino sobre isso, era agora ou nunca — Ontem a noite você chegou parecendo um zumbi falando coisas sem sentido.

— O que eu falei? — Hidan engoliu a seco, olhando para Kakuzu, com medo do que viria.

Kakuzu queria ser o mais direto possível — Você gosta de mim, Hidan? — Ele perguntou olhando nos olhos púrpuras.

O rosto de Hidan se tornou vermelho, ele realmente não esperava por isso, na verdade Kakuzu sempre fora assim, só não estava preparado para isso — C-como assim?

— Você falou que os piores anos da sua vida foram quando eu estava namorando Kisame, então deduzi isso.

— E você?

— Disse para conversarmos hoje.

— E o que você acha disso? — Hidan se enrolou mais no lençol.

Era uma visão engraçada, nunca vira Hidan tão inseguro na sua vida — Que você é idiota e que deveria ter falado isso antes.

Hidan se aproximou mais, enrolando Kakuzu consigo de repente — E o que isso significa? — Os olhos de Hidan brilhavam.

— Significa que não vou contar nada até você ter certeza do que você quer de fato Hidan, uma vida escondendo quem é ou ter o que realmente quer. — Kakuzu tirou o lençol de si e levantou do sofá, sentia-se leve agora.

— Calma lá porra! — Hidan levantou em supetão e ficou na frente de Kakuzu — Isso não é resposta!

— Pena, agora saia da frente, quero tomar banho.

— Se quiser eu vou junto. — O albino olhou malicioso para Kakuzu que o olhou irritado.

— Nem se me pagassem, além disso você tá namorando, termine primeiro.

Hidan fez bico — Mas amor-

— Hidan, saia da minha frente senão vou te matar. — Mandou Kakuzu.

Hidan fez bico, mas foi até seu quarto pegar seu telefone e indo resolver as coisas com Lídia, parecia ser o certo a fazer.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive Hidan, he's kind of... an idiot? Hahaha but he's our idiot!
> 
> Perdoem o Hidan, ele é meio... idiota? Hahaha mas é o nosso idiota!
> 
> "Um homem sem chifre é um homem indefeso" It's an expression, like, a hornless bull is a venerable animal   
> Do you understand?


End file.
